


the magic touch

by rubyredslippers



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Massage, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyredslippers/pseuds/rubyredslippers
Summary: You've had a long day at work and James just wants to help you feel better.





	the magic touch

**Author's Note:**

> So, with everything that I do, I tried to make it gender neutral! But the reader does have a vagina! This is also cross posted on my tumblr and I hope you all enjoy!

It’s been such a long day. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. Work sucked. You just want to curl up in bed with a good movie with Ein and James and just… lose yourself in the world. You’re groaning as you enter the house, groaning as you take off your shoes, tossing your stuff to the side. And you groan as you make your way over to the couch where James is, flopping down on the couch and pressing your head against his lap.

His hand finds the back of your neck, and you already know he’s staring down at you with a questioning look on his face. You don’t even have to look up. “Long day?” He’s asking you, and you’re nodding, keeping your face buried against his thigh.

“Everything that could go wrong did. It sucked,” you’re murming, and he’s dragging his hand down from your neck, moving to your back. He’s rubbing your back, and you let out a sigh, closing your eyes as you take in the feeling.

“That fucking sucks. Anything I can do?” He’s asking, and you’re shrugging. He’s sighing himself, and then he’s sliding out from underneath you. “Come on. Up.”

You pout, mostly because he got out from underneath you. You don’t want to get up, but you know you have to. “Up.” He’s waggling his fingers at you, and he’s looking at you expectantly. With a groan, you’re doing what he says, reaching out to grasp his hand.

He’s pulling you into his arms, kissing you deeply for a long moment. You’re getting lost in the kiss, letting out a soft hum.  His arms around you, the kiss, it relaxes you. James always knows how to make things better, even if it’s something as simple as this. You’re disappointed when he pulls back, but he’s just smirking down at you.

“Better?”

“A little bit.”

He’s kissing you gently, before he’s pulling back, moving behind you to guide you towards the bathroom. “Okay, I want you to take a shower or a bath or whatever the fuck you want to do and then meet me in the bedroom when you’re done, okay?” He’s stopping you in front of the bathroom door, and he’s pressing a quick kiss to the side of your neck.

“What are you planning?” You’re turning your head so you can look at him but he just shakes his head.

“Just do what I say, goddamn it.” He’s grinning, though, which makes you grin in return.

You head into the bathroom, and you decide to just take a shower. You don’t want to make him wait. Fifteen minutes later, you’re wrapped in your favorite towel, and padding out to the bedroom. You’re pausing, raising your eyebrows. He’d gotten some candles out, lighting them up around the room, making it smell nice, the lights were low, soft music playing in the background. You take it in, and then you can’t help but to giggle.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” You’re asking him. He’s looking up from where he had been putting something on the bedside table.

“Maybe.”

You feel your heart swell with love for this man. “Nerd.”

“That’s uncalled for. See, here I was, going to be nice, give you a little massage, and here you are, name calling. That’s it, massage canceled.”

You know he’s kidding, but you’re heading over to him anyway, shaking your head. “No, no.” You’re wrapping a hand around his neck, and pulling him down to kiss you. He goes willingly. “Thank you.”

“You just want my hands all over you.”

“I’m not going to deny that.”

You honestly feel a lot better after your shower, and now that you know that James is going to do his damndest to help you feel better. You lucked out. You’re kissing him again, and then he’s pulling you closer by your hips. You’re tilting your head to get a better angle, and he’s letting out a soft laugh.

“You know, I think it’s you who’s trying to seduce me. I bet you’re naked under this.”

You let out a snort and you’re pulling back, fingers resting on the fold of the towel that’s keeping you covered. “You wanna see?”

He doesn’t say anything, he’s just tugging the towel from your body. It falls to the floor and he’s grinning. “Knew it.”

You’re shaking your head at him, fondly, and he’s gesturing to the bed. “Lay down, babe,” he’s saying and you’re pecking his cheek, before you do what he says.

You normally do this for him. Whenever he gets stressed out, you’re the one with the magic fingers, taking away all the stress from his neck and shoulders. So needless to say you’re pretty giddy. This totally makes up for the long stressful day that you’ve had.

You lay on the bed, grabbing a pillow and making yourself comfortable. He’s climbing onto the bed after you, and he’s wasting no time straddling your legs. You turn your head so you can look at him, and he just shoots you a sweet smile, leaning down to kiss your cheek. “Just close your eyes and relax, okay?”

You nod in response, shutting your eyes and relaxing, just like he says. His fingers smooth across your skin, sliding up your back and you’re melting as soon as his fingers begin to work their magic. You swear he knows just what areas to knead into to really help and there are involuntary noises escaping from your lips. You can’t help it. It feels so good. James has always seemed to know the right ways to touch you to make you feel the best and you’ve never had anyone know that before. Sometimes you think he’s a mind reader or something. He just knows your body probably better than you know it yourself. And that’s probably a really good thing when you’re in his hands.

If you could actually melt, you’d be a puddle right now. His fingers sliding across your skin, across your back, your shoulders, down to your hips, it feels so good. He keeps it going for quite some time, which is… really really nice. You jump slightly when you feel a kiss on the back of your neck, and he chuckles.

“Sorry.” But you know he’s really not sorry. He’s rubbing his beard against your skin, which is a stark contrast to his hands. His hands aren’t soft, by any means, but they’re not as rough and prickly as his beard. You squirm and he’s laughing again, hands moving down to your ass as he starts to trail kisses across your skin.

He’s kneading your ass, and you’re biting your bottom lip, feeling arousal begin to heat up your body. “James…”

“Hmm?” He’s trying to be innocent, but you know what he’s thinking. And fuck, now that you’re nice and relaxed, you’re thinking about it too.

“Massages normally don’t go like this,” you’re commenting as his fingers slip from your ass to your inner thighs. He’s massaging them, but his fingers dip dangerously close towards your core.

“They do in porn.”

You snort a laugh but then gasp as he dips a finger down, slipping in between your folds. He easily finds your clit and circles it, making you let out a breathy moan. He doesn’t need to prompt you as you shift yourself, hips raising, resting on your knees. He makes a pleased sound and your eyes are shutting as he moves to press kisses and bites against your inner thighs. “Fuck…”

You can feel his smirk against your skin. He’s teasing you, and you know it, his hands gripping your thighs now. He’s still peppering kisses, mixing them in with nips to your skin and you wiggle your hips. “James, please.”

“Fucking be patient, will you?” He murmurs, and finishes it with a nip to your thigh. You’re letting out a small sound, and then moan when he smooths it over with his tongue. You know he could go at this for hours, just teasing you. He’s done it before. You know he’ll do it again. But he’s being nice today and you feel his tongue swipe through your folds.

You breathe out, gripping the sheets. He’s still teasing, his tongue and lips missing the spot you want the most, but all it does it make you want more. Moans fall from your lips, but you still don’t comment on him being a fucking tease. Even if it’s driving you insane. You know if you just let him do his thing, he’ll relent.

And thank god he doesn’t take too long to. The swipes of his tongue across your clit still are light at first, but then he’s wrapping an arm around your leg and pulling you to his mouth more firmly. “Oh god,” you whimper when he closes his lips around your clit, tongue, teeth, and suctions making you lose your mind. He only helps you along by slipping a finger inside you.

“Fuck, James… so good…” you’re whispering, and he’s humming his acknowledgement into your core. It only makes you shiver. A few pumps of one finger and then he’s adding another, curling and pressing against your walls. It makes you cry out and fuck, you can’t help but to grind your hips against his face. He encourages you, holding onto your leg tighter as his mouth continues to work you higher and higher towards your climax.

He keeps at it, and in no time at all, he’s pushing you over that edge. You stop breathing for a moment, before you let out a groan, coming on his fingers and tongue. He’s continuing at it, making you tremble and it’s only at your soft ‘too much’ that he’s pulling away. He’s pressing kisses to your thighs and then he’s slipping out from underneath you. You lower your body to rest on the bed, trying to catch your breath as James moves to lay next to you.

You pull him to you, kissing him deeply, not even bothered by the taste of yourself on your tongue. He lets out a moan into your mouth as you tangle a hand in his hair, pulling out the band that keeps his hair back. And then you’re twisting underneath so you can pull him on top of you. He’s situating himself between your legs, his hips pressing against yours and you can feel his erection against your center. You both moan at the contact and he’s pulling away to look at you.

“You feeling better?” He’s asking, brushing his fingers over your face.

“Yes. Thank you.” He’s dipping his head to kiss you for a moment, and then he’s pulling back to grin at you.

“Good. Because I’m not done with you, yet.”


End file.
